Ryoku
by Artemis' Reaper
Summary: This is the underworld, where killers and criminals rule all. Meet the mysterious Ryoku, the most powerful mafia family that ever existed. Join the FBI squad known as demigod as the go undercover to unravel the mystery of Ryoku and hopefully bring it down for good. Mafia AU. the summary sucks but it really cool
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! It's me again and sadly I've hit a bit of a block on my other story, so this is helping me out a bit until the next chapter of_ _ **Champions of Chaos**_ _. So please enjoy this until it's ready._

\- #_#

Welcome to the Underworld…. or as it's more commonly known, Rukongai. A place where mobsters and killers run amok. Now, my dear readers, you must be wondering why we're starting in such a dark place, all will be explained in due time.

Rukongai is ruled by a powerful mafia family, known as Ryoku. There are many rumours surrounding the existence of Ryoku, the most famous being how it all began or the end of the Quincy.

The Quincy ruled with an iron fist, whether it was better or worst we will never know. The story says that the Quincy used Rukongai as a battlefield during a war with their long-time enemies, the Shinigami or as we know them policemen. They say the people were feed up with the constant fear causing a select group led by a man known as the soul king, rose up and destroyed the Quincy.

That, my beloved readers, is how Ryoku was formed, but that's just a legend or is it?

Anyway, Rukongai is plagued by 3 powerful organisations:

The Vizards, a small group of the most skilled thieves and hackers the world has ever known. The warning sign was their demonic white masks, unique to each vizard.

The Espada, a gang of the 10 most powerful assassins to walk the earth, they usually carve their numbers into their victims. As horrible as it sounds that's the only way to tell that they've been there.

And finally, the Zanpukuto, a group as mysterious as their name.

#_#

Rumours speak of a leader that rules Rukongai from a mansion called Seireitei. A leader that controls the Vizards, Espada and Zanpukuto. A leader known as Reiou, the soul king. It was said that as long as people followed Reiou's rules, life in Rukongai was peaceful…..in its own way.

That all changes today …..

#_#

They had done it. They had done what everyone said was impossible, they had killed their predecessors. Sousuke Aizen from the Espada, Kisuke Urahara from the Vizards and Tensa Zangetsu from the Zanpukuto. The 3 boys had staged a coup with the help of the mysterious Mugetsu, who had gone after the Reiou. They were currently walking towards the throne room to meet Mugetsu.

"What do you think he's like?" 17 year old Kisuke asked.

"Who knows" answered Sousuke, "I am curious though, after all, he did plan the assassination of the 4 most powerful men in Rukongai." 9 year old Tensa looked up at Sousuke with miss matched eyes and said in a bored tone, "You're weird" causing Kisuke to burst out laughing at his friend's expense. Sousuke huffed and turned around, spotting the door to their destination," I guess we're about to find out" he said walking forward and opened the doors.

#_#

The throne room was a mix of black marble and ivory stones. The room wasn't large but it was still elegant. The throne itself was raised 3 steps into the air, leading up to the comfortable chair, the cushions on the chair were a deep red. Behind the chair, on the right side, was an ebony door. The sides of the room were covered in crimson red curtains that spanned the length of the room and run from the ceiling to the floor.

"You 3 are late!" an old, gruff voice boomed as they entered, causing the boys to jump. Instantly alert, the boys turned slowly in the direction of the voice. There standing to the right of the throne, was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Reiou's advisor.

"Good evening Yamamoto-san"

"Good evening sir"

"Where's king, old man?"

Yamamoto stared at the 3 very different boys in front of him. Silently he wondered what was going through the young Reiou's head when he planned this coup. "The current Reiou is in the study" he said," Follow me, he has waited long enough"

What they found waiting for them in the study was quite surprising. "Is this –""A joke? This is the current Reiou, Ichigo Kurosaki, but I believe you know him as Mugetsu" Yamamoto said seriously.

This, my dear readers, is what they found…..

On the ebony desk sat a 5 year old boy with bright orange hair and brown-gold eyes….he was also covered in blood. Next to him was a slim black sword and on the floor, a dead body.

Ichigo smiled brightly, "HI!"

 _16 years later, FBI safe house: The Camp_

"Now, please give a warm welcome to Percy Jackson, youngest FBI agent in the data base! Luke Castellan said as he introduced 21 year old Percy to the squad. The team cheered loudly causing Percy to blush, "HI"

"Ahhhhhh….." the girls cooed.

"Hi there newbie! I'm the supreme commander, Leo Vadlez. Welcome to the team private!"

"Ignore the Repair boy"

"Hey!"

"I'm Piper Mclean. That's Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico and Hazel Di Angelo, they're siblings. Then there's Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and you already met our captain Luke Castellan. Welcome to Demigod!"

\- #_#

 _Read and review, please!_

 _Love Arty_


	2. Chapter 2

" **Yo!"** __– Japanize

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It's been 5 months since Percy joined Demigod but if you asked him, it felt like they've been a team for years. They've already beat the FBI's record by solving 15 cases in that time. Today, they meet with Director Gaia for a mission briefing. Percy's been told that this rarely happens and when it does, the missions are suicidal, but then again, Demigod is the FBI's suicide squad. We now find our heroes waiting patiently in the conference room.

"What type of mission do you think it is this time?" Percy asked curiously. "Don't know" answered Jason as Gaia walked in. Director Gaia looked at them seriously and said. "Afternoon Demigods. I regret to inform you that your next mission will be to take out Ryoku"

"What do you mean 'take out Ryoku'?!" Luke practically screamed, "They've eliminated 80 divisions in 16 years! This is mission impossible!"

"This…this is a death sentence!"

"Yeah! Just 'cause we're the FBI's suicide squad doesn't mean we can take on Ryoku!"

"Leo?!"

"Director you can't seriously expect us to accept this mission?" Reyna asked seriously.

Gaia looked at the scared, helpless, hopeful faces and sighed. She didn't want to do this to her best team but orders were orders. "I know this is hard for you, but General Kuchiki brought us this mission. They believe Ryoku is behind the recent string of political murders," Gaia answered," besides you're the best squad we have, possible the only one that can take out Ryoku. That's all, move out!" Slowly the demigods left the room but Percy hung back,"Director Gaia….this Ryoku…are they?" he muttered. Gaia sighed, she knew he was going to ask, investigating Ryoku….had been his father's last case. "Yes, Percy….it is…..but…!" "It's alright Director, I know" he said with a smile as he walked out.

/

"So, our best chance at defeating Ryoku would be to infiltrate the Underworld and tear it down from the inside" Annabeth said. Luke nodded in agreement, "It would be best if we try to get into the three gangs that make up Ryoku or at least one of them. We need to get as much information as we can, there's no way three powerful gangs like these can work together without someone leading them." "Not to mention that going after the Reiou legend is like running through a pitch black forest at night" added Thalia. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've never been undercover before" Percy said. "No worries Perce. Hazel and I will teach you everything you need to know" Piper answered happily. "Now that that's out of the way. Who's going undercover? "Asked Frank. "All of us, it'll greaten the chance of one of us being recruited." answered Reyna, everyone nodded in agreement. "Great, now we can focus on familiarising ourselves with the gangs making up Ryoku" Nico said.

/

 _Percy's POV_

Three weeks…..it took us three weeks to get everything we need for the mission. Luke and Thalia created the fake ids. Nico and Annabeth worked on our internet trail. Frank, Jason and Reyna organised some last minute training. Will and Leo worked on our communication methods, while Piper and Hazel prepared me for my first undercover mission…..which somehow turned into a shopping spree tryout….it was hell.

 _Later….._

"Hey Percy! You survived!" Luke cried as we walked into Camp. "Yeah, no thanks to you" I growled, I really wish someone had warned me beforehand. Luke just chuckled nervously as I glared at him, causing the others to burst out laughing. "Let's go over the game plan" Thalia said with a smile. "So according to our information; Jason, Percy and Nico will work on Zanpukto -the jacks of all trade; Thalia, Luke, Reyna, Hazel and I will take the Espada – the fighters; Piper, Annabeth, Will and Leo will take the Vizard – the informants. Sound good?" said Frank. "Yeah, what about our covers?" asked Will. "Glad you asked" answered Leo," Hazel and Frank Jones, newlyweds by the way. Reyna Wolf, a bounty hunter from Spain. Luke Trickster, local pickpocket. Will Night and Nico Sun, they're dating. Piper Eros, runaway bride. Thalia and Jason Hunt, siblings. Leo Blaze, mechanic genius. Annabeth Wiseman, a hacker and Percy Johnson, new york no one!" he ended with a grin. Half of us were laughing, the other was blushing, "Leo!" "What?! Ouch!"

/

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

"Tensa! I'm Bored!" Ichigo whinnied as he walked with Tensa Zangetsu, Ulquiorra Cifer and Shinji Hirako through Rukongai. Tensa and Ulquiorra wore black suits with white shirts. Shinji wore a red shirt with the first three buttons undone and black pants. Each of his "bodyguards" carried a sword, visible to all making their status and gang known to all. Ichigo, or as he's most commonly known as the Reiou, wore a white hoodie with a black skull printed on the back with the hood up to hide his bright orange shoulder length hair and brown eyes, he also wore black jeans with a dagger hidden in his boot(Tensa insisted he needn't bring a sword along). "You're the one who wanted to go for a walk" said Shinji. "True, but you didn't need to follow me!" replied Ichigo. That's when our young gang leader turned the corner and found a large crowed of shouting….uhm….let's call them minions. "Wow" he said softly. His bodyguards frowned. Shinji waked towards a minion and asked, "What's going on?" "Some guy picked a fight with Sexta" he answered. "Stay here King. We'll handle this" Tensa said as he and Shinji walked towards the crowd. "No way" Ichigo grumbled as he and Ulquiorra followed them. Once they reached the edge of the ring created by the crowed, Ichigo – whose hood had fallen off – wore a large grin.

Grimmjow was trading blows with a black haired boy that appeared to be Ichigo's age (21) and seemed to be losing. The boy wore an orange t-shirt, blue jeans and black chucks, across from them stood Nnoitra and Nel. Grimmjow growled suddenly and drew his blade. A blond standing near Nnoitra tried to run forward only to get pulled back by Nnoitra and Nel seemed to be holding back a man with black hair. Ichigo frowned and yelled, "That's enough Pantra!" Grimmjow stopped mid swing and for a moment everything was silent, I actually think some minions stopped breathing. Grimmjow slowly turned towards the voice, spotting Ichigo instantly, "Reiou?!" he cried in shock.

Surprise passed through the crowd, then fear, some stole quick glances at Reiou then stepped back, slowly putting distance between them. After all, it was rare to see the Reiou outside seireitei if it wasn't to kill someone….if Tensa let him.

Shinji, Tensa, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra Nel and Ichigo walked towards Grimmjow along with two others. Shinji slapped Grimmjow over the head. "Ow! Why you, Chesher Cat!"

"What's up Kitten?"

"Trash, what are you doing?"

"Guys….."

"Nothing?"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"What's going on?"

"Guys…."

"It's so nice to see you guys out and about!"

"Yeah, king wanted some air"

"What the….."

"Oi! Sop ignoring me!"

"Sorry King" 4 out of the 9 people present answered sarcastically. Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms, Tensa sighed and asked, "What happened?"

Grimmjow glared at the only people in the group that Ichigo didn't know. Nnoitra's lips twitched and Nel looked worried. "Pretty boy over there was picking a fight with me!" Grimmjow sneered. "Me?! You're the one that tried to run us over!" Pretty boy said. The boy in question had shaggy, dark brown hair and sea green eyes, it was easy to see where Grimmjow got the nickname. "Then you should have watched where your step!"

"Oh yeah? How about I step on your face, blueberry!" Nnoitra, Tnesa and Shinji burst out laughing, Pretty boy's friends smirked and Nel gasped. "That's it! You're dead!" Ulquiorra caught grimmjow before he could tackle the boy. While all this happened, Ichigo observed them closely. "Is that….why yes it is! Oh this will be fun" he thought to himself with a smirk. He stepped in front of Grimmjow and said, "I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting….Pretty boy" The boy blushed slightly at the sight of the smirking king, "Percy", he answered, "My name's Percy Johnson" Ichigo smiled brightly as he turned towards his friends. "I'm Jason Hunt, that's Nico Sun" answered Jason. "I'm the Reiou" he turned to tensa and said, **"Shiro, I like them. We're taking the back to base"** in their native language, then walked away. Tensa sighed and said, "King's spoken, you three are coming with us. Move out!"

"Why do they have to come with us?!"

 _Meanwhile….._

One thought ran through Percy's mind as they followed the protesting blueberry.

"We're in."


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own bleach or percy jackson_

 _Chapter 2:_

"Well it's pretty obvious that the three of you don't fit in with the Espada" said the Reiou as they entered S. As if to prove the Reiou's point Grimmjow growled and walked away, followed by a silent Ulquiorra, a worried Nel and a laughing Nnoitra. Percy wondered why the Reiou didn't say anything about their sudden exit. Weren't they supposed to wait to be dismissed?

"And I don't think you'll like the Vizard….." continued the Reiou thoughtfully. This time Shinji bowed to the new comers before walking off with a grin. "That leaves the Zanpukuto. Tensa, would you call Ryujin and tell him that we found three new recruits?"

"He already did Reiou" a rough, deep voice called from their left. They stopped and turned toward the voice. Leaning against one of the pillars was a man that reminded Percy of Stoick the Vast from How to train your dragon. The man was huge and buff, his skin was dark and his hair a bright red. Strangely enough his eyes were the same colour. He wore a black muscle top with a red dragon design, black combat pants and boots, in his right hand was a kitana.

"Oh! Hey Ryujin" answered Reiou cheerfully. The man, Ryujin, smiled. "I'll take care of the three of them Zangetsu. Get Reiou upstairs before Yamamoto discovers he's gone."

Tensa smirked, "I'm surprised he hasn't already"

"You can thank the Vizard for that" Ryujin turned to Percy, Nico and Jason, "Come with me, there are a few things you need to know about Zanpukuto" and walked off. Jason and Nico glanced at each other then followed Ryujin. Percy looked back towards the Reiou. The Reiou looked him in the eye, smiled, turned away and walked up the stairs. Percy shook his head and ran after Ryujin.

/

"What were you thinking King?! Those guys are NOT your average street thugs, do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Tensa yelled as he paced back and forth in the Ichigo's personal rooms, Ichigo had just walked out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist and other was used to dry his hair. "I'm serious Ichigo, we have no idea who these guys are. What possessed you to recruit them into Zanpukuto?!"

"Relax; you're being such a worry wart Shiro" Ichigo said as he removed the towel from his head, revealing bright orange hair," I know what I'm doing"

"Do you?! Ichigo-"

"Shiro! I know you're worried about me, but trust me when I say that they will help us" Ichigo said as he walked towards his closet, pulled out a black t-shirt and grey jeans and placed them on the bed. "Oh really? How are they going to do that?" asked Tensa sarcastically.

Ichigo glared at Tensa, "The boy, Percy, looks like a carbon copy of Agent Jackson, doesn't he?"

Tensa's eyes widen, "You mean…."

"Exactly. Ryoku is his only connection to Xcution, even if the Shinigami covered it up and blamed us for it. The information Poseidon left him should be enough to convince him of our innocence."

"….wasn't Poseidon's son part of the FBI?"

Ichigo smirked, "Glad to see you're catching up. If all goes according to plan we'll destroy the Shinigami for good."

"….and you might get a boyfriend"

"Yip. Wait…Shiro!"

/

"How is this supposed to be an orientation?" Nico asked as he watched Jason, Pecy, Hozukimaru and Kazeshi play Call of Duty.

"It isn't" answered Haineko from where she sat with Benihime, Tobiume, Suzumebachi and Kanten Kyokotosu. The girls had thought it would be a good idea to play poker, no one really knows what's happening. "We don't normally get new recruits, so we never really planned for it" answered Sode no Shirayuki as she entered with a plate full of biscuits and stopped beside Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru, Kyoka Suigetsu and a sulking Zabimaru.

"Hey Ryujin, I've been wondering is this the whole squad?" Jason asked, he had just been knocked out by Kazeshi, had turned around and was hanging off the back of the couch. Ryujin shook his head, "No, besides the ones here, there's Nozarashi and Sakanade, both of which are on a mission right now, and Shinso. Shinso usually hangs out with Gin at the Espada base."

"Ha! I win!" yelled Percy as he throws his arms in the air. Everyone turned to the screen, it appeared that Percy had won by throwing a grenade at Hozukimaru and Kazeshi while the two were trying to kill each other. Both of them stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the screen. Most of the others burst out laughing; the rest just shook their heads or smiled in amusment. "So what are we waiting for exactly?" asked Nico.

At that moment, Tensa walked in with an old man and an orange haired man. Instantly, the members of Zanpukuto stopped what they were doing and turned towards the three. The orange haired man stepped forward.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki aka the Reiou" ichigo said with a smirk, "I take it Ryujin didn't tell you what the purpose of Zanpukuto is, did he? " Percy shook his head. "Then allow me to explain, Zapukuto was originally created as a select group of assassins. When the first Reiou rose, he earned the trust of those assassins by saving their leader at the time from a group known as the Shinigami. To thank the Reiou for what he had done, the Zanpukuto swore loyalty to him and became his personal guard. The role of the Zanpukuto is to protect the Reiou from any and all threats, known and unknown."

"Unknown? What do you mean Unknown?" asked Jason.

Ichigo smirked, "Ever hear of the Xcution?"

/


End file.
